


Thorin's Toothache

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin has a toothache and Bilbo is done with his stubbornness.





	Thorin's Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this to Tumblr weeks ago when I was dealing with a horrible toothache, right before I had some teeth pulled, and for some reason never posted it here. I had another tooth pulled today, and have been spending the last week dealing with another toothache, and decided to celebrate by finally posting this here!

Bilbo stared across the table at his husband, lips pursed and arms crossed. This was a new level of stubborn and foolish, even for him. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, was sitting at the dinner table, trying to eat. Trying and failing, judging by the pained expression that appeared, disappeared, and then reappeared every other second as Thorin struggled to chew carefully. Bilbo was past the point of feeling sorry for him, after having watched the same scene at every meal for the past week. Bilbo was, quite frankly, fed up with his husband’s foolishness and just like that, he decided to do something about it.  
Making plans in his head, Bilbo turned back to his own dinner, smiling pleasantly. Thorin wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

The next morning, Thorin woke up to an empty bed. That wasn’t that unusual, as Bilbo often woke up before him to prepare breakfast. Thinking about breakfast made his stomach rumble but the sharp pain that shot through his jaw when he yawned reminded why he wouldn’t be enjoying breakfast that morning, just as he hadn’t all that week. Grimacing and rubbing his jaw gently, trying to manage the pain that had quickly grew and spread, he got out of bed and pulled on his robe. He took his time in the bathroom tending to his hair and beard, not in any hurry to have to listen to Bilbo lecture him. He was a Dwarf, a Dwarf King. He could handle a little toothache.  


Even as he thought that, another jolt of pain shot through his jaw and this time went to his head. He groaned and bent over the sink, clutching the edges tight until the pain passed. Once it was gone, leaving behind the now familiar throbbing in his mouth, he straightened up and sighed, resigned. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He exited the bathroom, making a mental note to summon Oin later that day to have him pull the offending tooth from his mouth. Thorin had no idea what was about to happen to him.  


Just as he entered his and Bilbo’s private sitting room, on his way to the kitchen, he was grabbed and hauled over to a chair. He had just enough time to see it was Dwalin and Gloin who had his arms before Dori grabbed his head, tilted it back, and forced his mouth open. Then, Oin was there, reaching into his mouth with a small, tong-like tool. Thorin struggled, trying to free himself, but the hold on him was too strong. He watched with wide eyes as Oin took a moment to find the right tooth and then unceremoniously latched onto it with the tool.  


Then, Oin glanced up at Dori, who readjusted his hold and then nodded. Taking a deep breath, Oin gave one good quick yank. Thorin saw white and wanted to yell, the pain was so great. And then, his vision cleared and he was released. He immediately shot up out of the chair, cursing them all. Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, and Dori had wisely backed up to the other side of the room. Oin was holding the tooth up in his tool triumphantly, grinning like a fool. Seeing the tooth, Thorin frowned as he realized the pain was gone. He touched his jaw and moved his mouth hesitantly, unsure.  


Finding the pain completely gone, he laughed, which shocked his friends. “Well, there’s a sound I thought I’d never hear again,” said a voice behind him and Thorin eagerly turned to find his husband behind him, his eyebrows raised and a smug smile on his face. Without a word in response, Thorin eagerly pulled Bilbo against him and kissed him. Bilbo squeaked against his mouth before he practically melted against him, his arms sliding around his neck. The door opened and shut and suddenly they were alone, prompting Thorin to pick Bilbo up and carry him back to the bedroom.  


As he set Bilbo down on the bed and slipped his robe off, he said, “I had decided to talk to Oin today, love.”  


Bilbo, still in his nightgown, snorted. “Well, how was I supposed to know? You’ve barely said a word to me at all since the pain started.”  


Thorin ducked his head, chastised. “I’m sorry, love.”  


Bilbo sighed and reached out a hand to him. “Oh, come here, you stubborn thing you. I’ve missed my husband this past week.” Grinning, Thorin eagerly grabbed his hand and joined him in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly realistic or accurate as far as pulling teeth and bad teeth are concerned, oops!


End file.
